Dying Nightmare
by KaminariRyuu
Summary: This might be a little hard to understand at first, but it becomes easy afterwards.


"_Get him!" The security guard cried as the guy decked out in black leather and shadow skin skated off. The guy wore pure silver skates…_

"It's been awhile since we've been together like this. I missed my best and only friend." A girl with jet black hair said to a guy with a few piercings and horns and three tails that looked like a pitchfork with arrow-like ends on each one.

The guy simply nodded and squeezed. The girl chuckled cutely as the bruises from years of abuse seemed to vanish. The guy had his back on one end of the couch with his long legs stretched across the couch except for his left leg, which hung off the couch and touched the floor like it just rolled off the couch and fell. The girl lay on his lap with her legs on the couch on top of his. The guy's arms were securely wrapped around her waist, and her hands were placed lightly on his. She pressed her back against him getting comfortable. She accidentally grinded against his crotch, and he moaned.

The girl twisted to greet his hot moist lips with her ice cold ones. Immediately, he forced his way into her mouth and pushed her back to the couch. Right now, the girl was pinned to the couch by her wrists. The guy was hovering over her; his lips dangerously close to contact with hers. The girl panted at the heat he was giving off. The guy lightly pressed his palm to a healed scar in the dead center of her cleavage. She shivered.

"Enough Chitose. A thousand years might have prepared you, but not me. I'm sorry. This is once another reason I'm suited to be _Tsumiko_. I bring nothing but _great shame_ to my family." The girl said as the guy sighed and got off of her, sitting on the couch correctly.

"You're not scared of spiders or snakes or even demons, but the thought of sex just makes you blank out. You know several languages, fight, and are extremely strong. Well, whatever. You've already bound yourself to me so I'll wait as long as you want. I guarantee you though, it'll be great and soon you won't be able to get enough. Just like drinking angel blood for us demons…" Chitose sighed sexually frustrated.

Tsumiko was everything he ever wanted. He wanted a girl that would speak kindly to the night and strong enough to stand by his side in Hell. All he needed was to have sex with her so he could take her back to his home world without any complications...

"Ah, Chitose. I'm going out. If I don't go visit my mother and father, I'll be killed and so will you. I don't want my place burned down that I worked so hard to get. I know, they probably don't even know where it is, but I can't take chances with them. I'll be back. I need to go to a museum and retrieve a stolen item. I'll be back late. Oh, and Chitose? I love you. Without you, I'd probably be a savage murderer thief right now; killing all those that are in happy families…" Tsumiko pushed her hair back with her hand and blew a kiss at him before she closed the front door.

"Where in the heck have you been? What if one day you come back and I'm dead? How would you feel huh? You need to move in and take care of your father and me. You need an at-home job or to marry a rich man. You could marry a rich woman for all I cared. We need money! All you do is blow it off on drugs and alcohol. Then of course let's not forget your boy toy Chitose." Tsumiko's mother scolded her on things she never committed. Her eyes were naturally red unlike her mothers…

Her mother threw her used needle on the floor. Tsumiko also used shoes for protection when she came over. Her mother proceeded to beat her face into the wall. Tsumiko didn't fight back. If she did, her father would be killed. She just needed a few more missions and then… Her consciousness was slipping.

Her father just stared blankly with dead eyes. He hadn't been the same since her mother pushed him down the stairs when he retired 10 years ago from professional fighting. Tsumiko learned great moves from him, but she still needed lessons and now that he's paralyzed, she lost the best instructor of her life. Besides, he doesn't even know who she is anymore.

"Mother." Tsumiko coughed as blood and saliva as well as acid reflux came from her mouth. "Look mother there's some pain pills over there. An invisible guy is stealing them. He also has steroids."

Tsumiko was dropped to the floor with tons of bloody clots of hair on the floor and all over her. Her mother punched the wall lost in her own world. Some of Tsumiko's ribs were broken from the stress and pressure in the rest of her body. Tsumiko was ok now though. Her mother would wear herself out and feel better, totaling forgetting everything but herself and father until a few hours afterward.

Tsumiko began spoon-feeding her father.

"You're such a good girl. You're giving me so much company. It's so lonely staying here in this empty room. When will my family come back? Are they still stranded at the Bahamas?" Her father said as his tired eyes lit up with little sparks.

Tsumiko had to bite her tongue to keep from crying. She finished cleaning him and feeding him. He gave her a kiss on her hand like a true gentleman. Her father used to be a player before he met her mother. Then, when she had Tsumiko, her father taught Tsumiko how to know a player.

Tsumiko walked out of the rundown apartment and in the shadows of the alleyway next to it. She clicked her heels three times like in The Wizard of Oz, and a shining dark silver thick ribbon-like energy draped over her. When it dissipated, she was decked out in black leather and shadow skin along with pure silver skates. She skated off like she always did in that form. It was nightfall, the perfect cloak. If Satan was going to save him…she'll go ahead and go to Hell for it.

She glanced at the shining ember-colored bracelet on her right wrist. It was made of heavy titanium and at the ends were two spear-like ends. It was a beautiful bracelet; and like a scrying mirror, it communicated with demons in the other world and in her world… She pumped her right fist twice and the bracelet glows a bright crimson light and unbent out from her wrist, then pulsated and expanded. As it expanded into its true form rapidly, she just as quickly gripped the handle as it fell off her arm when it unbent and went straight. She was ready.

She skated up the walls of the museum and entered the top door on the roof. Opening it with a forged key card, she skated in smoothly, her skates not making one sound. She came to a stop in front of the main attraction, a mysterious glowing blue rock. They called it, "Mysterious sapphire rock". However, it was really called, "Demon's Sorrow" for some reason unknown. Satan was missing it and 5 other stones. Luckily, this was the last one. She ran off with it excitedly, not caring about the blood trail she was leaving behind.

"Chitose! I'm back home! Look! I got the last stone! Chitose? Chitose!" She dropped the 5 pound rock on the ground in horror.

Chitose's red hot personality and skin was turning blue by the grip on his neck by Satan.

Chitose fell to the floor with blank eyes and blue tears staring at Tsumiko.

"No. No! I just got you the stone! I had until midnight tomorrow! Why did you betray me?" Tsumiko yelled in tremendous terror and helplessness.

"Did I say that? Oh well. You didn't become intimate with Chitose…"

"You said that I had time for that too! I was supposed to wait because of how badly it would tire me." She was angry now, braver and more confident.

"Go to Heaven. I don't want anything to do with you." Satan hissed and left with two "Demon's Sorrow" stones.

Her house burst into flames and the second blast threw her out of the house. She went to her parents and cried in horror at her father's mangled corpse. Satan was the only thing that held onto him. Her mother turned and struck with a tire iron. It hit Tsumiko's head and she literally snapped in two. The last things she saw were memories of her father training her and her mother giving them fresh lemonade after a hard day of work. They were laughing. They were happy…. Tsumiko was benighted by darkness. Her heavily burned soul fell through the ground...

"Doctor, will she be ok? Will my Tsuki be ok?" Tsumiko's mother clinged to her mobile husband for support.

"I don't rightly know ma'am. Can you tell me what happened again?"

"My daughter was playing outside when she…accidentally a little boy's legs slipped from under him on top of the monkey bars. Tsuki tried to save him and the little boy's mother saw Tsuki cradling the little boy with his neck broken. The mother was a drug abuser and constantly beat the poor boy. Tsuki was his first and last friend. The mother kidnapped Tsuki and threw her into her house where she took the little boy's place. I don't even think the little boy had a name. That was how insignificant he was to her. Apparently, the father of the boy taught Tsuki some defense moves and planned to take her home the next day. However, the mother found out and paralyzed him from the neck down making Tsuki clean him and feed him everyday. The police finally found her soaked in the blood of the mother after she was forcibly injected with heroine."

Tsumiko' mother couldn't finish so the father did.

"She stared blankly at the father who had just passed on from the stress of living lifelessly. She wasn't crying or shaking or anything. It was like she was just a dead killing machine. She killed two of the policemen with incredible skills like a savage animal before she was disarmed. After that, she simply fell limp and closed her eyes. She has been asleep ever since…"

Suddenly, Tsumiko gasped for air. She gasped weakly.

"No! I'll kill you mother! I saved father so now Chitose, him and I can live without you. Father's going to live in my house on Earth while I go to Hell with Chitose. You'll live here alone with no one knowing if you die or live. I'll be happy again. I won't have to live a Ginsei anymore. No, I won't have to live a silver life anymore. I'm not Tsumiko! I bring great joy to those around me! No! What are you doing? Don't! No! Mommy don't kill daddy! I'll be good! I'll live with you! I won't go with Chitose! I'd rather give myself up to your needs over my own…" Suddenly, Tsumiko gasped again and fell back on the mattress in a petrified state of terror.

She was so delusional and the doctors didn't have time to react. She was heart-lined. A couple months later, the detective working on the case that was there at the time of Tsuki's discovery told her parents that she had been suffering intense bullying at school and all her friends left her because of it. The girl was under stress for many months. It was so bad that she hadn't had her period regularly because of it. The parents cried at Tsuki's grave everyday. Eventually, they were so devastated that they secluded themselves in their homes while they slowly starved themselves to death thinking; "I bet Tsuki went through worse. We're unfit parents letting a thirteen year old go off on her own like that. We should die too."

"_I want to die in my dreams. Please don't let my dying be a nightmare. Let me go peacefully in my sleep." The angels sung as they wept sapphire tears…_

_Dying Nightmare_ By: Whitney Peters 4-21-10


End file.
